


Piercing

by aneurysmface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Lucifer convince their respective human boyfriends to get their ears pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

Dean had balked when Gabriel had suggested getting his ear pierced. Sam had done the same when Lucifer suggested it to him.

“Why?” Dean asked the week after, when the four of them were sitting in a roadside diner at a quarter to one in the morning.

“Why what?” Gabriel gave him a confused look.

“Why get our ears pierced?”

Lucifer chuckled and Sam sent him a glare.

“Because I think you'd look sexy with a stud in your ear?”

“Not a good enough reason.”

“Because it's a nifty place to put an emergency escape button.” Lucifer said, more serious than Gabriel.

“A what?” Sam quirked an eyebrow.

“It's possible to put certain carvings on an earring that, in an emergency, would let us pull you out of harm's way. Or at the very least show up next to you and help out.”

“Uh-huh...” Dean said.

“Look, given that Luci and I can't follow you around twenty-four-seven, it would give us peace of mind.”

“Not to mention we think both of you would look pretty damn good.”

“And Luci and I already have ours done.”

“I was wondering why you both had piercings, but not earrings.” Sam remarked as the waitress brought over dessert.

“Ours are old, but used for much the same reason.”

“Look, I'll think about it. But nothing is more important right now that eating this pie while it's still warm. So for now, that's what I'm focusing on.” Dean picked up his fork and already had his first bite before anybody could argue.

Fifteen minutes of pornographic moaning from Dean and Gabriel and some fairly liberal eye rolling from Sam and Lucifer later, they were out in the parking lot.

“Can you stay tonight?” Sam asked Lucifer before he got into the passenger seat of the Impala. Lucifer looked over at Gabriel who nodded in response.

“Yeah, but just until morning. Then I've got to get back.”

“Fine with me.” Sam answered.

Out of their earshot, well, out of Sam's at least, Dean was asking Gabriel the same thing.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow night, though. If I let Luci stay tonight he'll owe me.”

“Alright.” Dean had been looking forward to asking Gabriel more about why he wanted Dean to get an earring...and to asking Gabriel to model some.

Gabriel just smirked as he leaned in and pressed a quick and dirty kiss to Dean's lips.

“Tomorrow.” Gabriel whispered as they separated, “Luci, I'll see you in the A.M.” he called and then with a wink at Dean, he was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Dean had separate rooms, and had ever since they had started spending time with their respective angels. So while Dean curled up alone in his room, Sam was tangling the sheets up with Lucifer two doors down (after the first time Sam had complained about the noise Dean and Gabriel were making, they agreed to put a little more distance between their rooms).

After Dean had fallen asleep and Lucifer had given Sam the best orgasm he'd ever had (Sam said that every time Lucifer topped), Sam flopped down on the bed next to Lucifer after cleaning himself up. Neither was much of a cuddler. Instead, they lay side by side, Sam's leg always touching Lucifer's.

“So what's the real reason you want Dean and I to get these piercings?”

Lucifer signed and pushed himself into a sitting position.

“It's part of a binding spell. You would each be bound to us; you to me and Dean to Gabriel. We'd be able to feel what you feel and if necessary, hear and see from your perspective. It's an old piece of magic used by angels going to war. Even if you couldn't call me on your own, I'd be able to feel your pain and I'd be able to find you anywhere, regardless of those carvings still on your ribs.”

“So it's a fail-safe.”

“It's a permanent binding, Sam. It's the angelic equivalent to a marriage. The only one who can break this bond is God and he's only ever broken one.”

“Yours...” Sam trailed off.

“Mmmm... before my rebellion, I was bound to Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael. And vice versa. Michael asked to have it dissolved after I left.”

“Lu...I-”

“Don't, Sam. It was a very, very long time ago. This is the only bond I care about right now. So, what do you have to say?”

“Do I have to bond with Gabriel, too?”

“No, just to me.”

“Then yeah. Why not?”

“Good choice.” Lucifer leaned down and kissed Sam gently.

“So. When do we do this?”

“Give me a few days to get everything together.”

“Alright...” Anything else Sam was going to say got cut off in a yawn.

“Get some sleep, or I'll make you.”

“Yessir.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next night, Dean had an almost identical conversation with Gabriel. He said “yes”, too, of course. So three days later he and Sam stood almost naked in the middle of their respective hotel rooms. Neither had particularly wanted to do a ceremony this intimate in front of their brother.

Gabriel sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He patted his crossed legs, “Put your head on my lap.”

Dean complied.

“Now, this is going to hurt a bit.”

“Can't you just mojo it into not hurting?”

“Sorry. I wish I could, but the pain is part of what makes the spell so strong. Don't worry, though. I'll kiss it better later.”

Dean smirked at that.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked, picking up the needle from where he had laid it on the bed.

“As I'll ever be.” Dean closed his eyes. 

He hissed as the point started to go through his skin. It stung. A lot. Finally, he felt it come out on the other side. Gabriel pushed it through until the entire needle had gone through Dean's earlobe. Then he felt Gabriel slide something else into the new hole. He heard the snick of a backing being put on and opened his eyes.

“All done.” Gabriel said. He picked up a washcloth off the bed and wiped away the tiny trickle of blood.

“Can I see it?” Dean asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in Dean's hand. He brought it up so he could see his face and ear. The metal was shiny. Far shinier than any metal Dean had ever seen on Earth. It almost seemed like it was glowing.

“What kind of metal is this?” He brought his free hand up to touch it.

“It isn't really metal, per se.”

“Then what is it?”

“It's a piece of my sword. And since my sword is just a physical manifestation of my Grace, it's actually made of a non-existent type of energy.” Gabriel paused for a moment, “It means I'll never be able to hurt you. Intentionally or otherwise. You won't be able to take it off without tracking down the big man himself and we all know how well that works out.”

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Dean pushed himself up so he could thoroughly kiss Gabriel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, Dean and Gabriel met Sam and Lucifer in the parking lot to go grab dinner. Dean mocked Sam, saying he probably cried his way through it like he did everything else. Sam just ignored the tease and pointed out that Dean had a rather impressive hickey well above where even the collar of his jacket would cover. Gabriel and Lucifer just rolled their eyes and gently herded their respective Winchester brother into the car. 


End file.
